Republic of St. Vitus
The Republic of St. Vitus is a sovereign state controlling most of Belgium and the Southern Netherlands. Organization The main rifle cartridge of the Republic of St. Vitus is 8x60mm and the main pistol cartridge is 9x23mm. Rifle Section The Republic of St. Vitus uses the relatively unusual Medium Rifle Section organization. This causes their Rifle Sections to be relatively large (usually thirteen men) because of the need to support a Light Machine Gun and an Automatic Rifle. The Republic does use mostly Repeater Rifles, which means that the additional automatic firepower is useful in firefights, though Self Loading Rifles often bolster the power of the Republic's sections. The Republic of St. Vitus's Rifle Section is led by an NCO, usually armed with a Self Loading Rifle. It is split into a Gun Group, Maneuver Group and Automatic Rifle Group. The Gun Group has three men; one who carries and fires the weapon, one who carries spare barrels and ammunition (both of whom have pistols) and a third, usually the NCO's assistant, who directs the gun. The Maneuver Group consists of eight riflemen, all usually armed with Repeater Rifles, though some (usually more experienced men) occasionally do carry Self Loading Rifles. One man in the Maneuver Group is a Grenadier, who has a Rifle Grenade Adapter for his rifle. One man additionally has an optical scope for his rifle for taking more precise shots. Finally, the Automatic Rifle Group consists of the Automatic Rifleman who carries and fires the weapon, as well as his assistant who has a rifle and carries additional ammunition. Doctrine Tactical Section Philosophy The Republic of St. Vitus emphasizes flexibility in its Rifle Section. The Section is centered around its two automatic weapons, with the accompanying rifleman assisting and supporting the automatic weapons. Because each automatic weapon individually is unable to put down enough fire to completely neutralize enemies, the preferred method of achieving Fire Superiority for the Republic is based off the Light Machine Gun and the Automatic Rifle supporting each other. When one weapon has to reload, the other takes up suppressing the enemy. In practice, however, this can be difficult to achieve, leading to the tactical acknowledgement that the Automatic Rifle can be (and often is) used more as an assault tool than a support weapon. In the attack, the Light Machine Gun is directed to suppress the enemy from a distance (moving up as is seen fit) whilst the maneuver group (with the Automatic Rifle attached) moves from cover to cover to get close to the enemy position. Once close enough, the Light Machine Gun stops firing and the maneuver group rushes in with the Automatic Rifle being fired from the hip or the shoulder to suppress and destroy the enemy. As with all factions employing the Medium Rifle Section, the Republic's Rifle Sections are unique in their ability to put down fire and particularly devastating in the final assault in ways that other rifle sections are not. The overall picture resulting from the Republic's section philosophy is one of somewhat balanced fire support throughout the squad. Whilst the average rifleman's weapon is a relatively modest contributor to the firefight, he is supported adequately in most applications by automatic weapons. Rifle Philosophy Because mostly Repeater Rifles are used by the Republic, the rifle is not the focus of the firefight. However, because of their emphasis on flexibility, the Republic acknowledges that the rifle is still seen as important to success in the firefight. The Republic stresses that riflemen should use their weapon 'aggressively and judiciously' in both the attack and defense by 'targeting enemies of high value (e.g. officers and machine guns) and enemies threatening the Automatic Weapons.' Particularly, the Republic encourages marksmanship and engaging enemies quickly. This means that soldiers fighting for St. Vitus should practice quick firing from both cover and whilst on the move, as it is integral to fulfilling the faction's tactical doctrine. Self Loading Rifles are generally issued to Section Leaders and more experienced men in the Republic of St. Vitus, because the Republic sees the more complex Self Loading Rifle as harder to keep clean for less experienced men. This means that the Section Leader and a few select men have a much greater firepower in medium to close range combat than the rest of the section. This encourages the Section Leader to lead the attack personally. Furthermore, other men who are armed with Self Loading Rifles should be assigned to helping suppress enemies and defending flanks during the defense. Light Machine Gun Philosophy As the weapon with the greatest ability to lay down automatic fire in the Rifle Section, the Light Machine Gun is acknowledged as the 'greatest fire-producing weapon' in the rifle section. However, the limitations of magazine-fed weapons are also acknowledged, making the Light Machine Gun similar to the Automatic Rifle but able to produce more firepower. This means that, though there are two automatic weapons in the section, the Light Machine Gun is the more important of the two and suppresses the enemy to a greater degree than the Automatic Rifle. This puts a premium on the Light Machine Gun's survival, which falls on the riflemen. In offensive action, the Light Machine Gun is responsible for 'suppressing enemy activity' so that 'the Maneuver Group can move into position for the final assault.' This means that the Light Machine Gun is to fire in quick bursts for a prolonged period and puts a premium on moving as close as possible before splitting the Gun and Maneuver Group. In defensive action, the Light Machine Gun is the centerpiece of defensive firepower for the rifle section. Riflemen are to 'provide the Light Machine Gun with as much ammunition as possible' in defensive actions and should use their rifles 'to protect the Light Machine Gun during reloading and barrel changes, and from close enemy assault.' Automatic Rifle Philosophy Though less important than the Light Machine Gun and unable to produce as much fire as it, the Republic sees the Automatic Rifle as a very important tool in offense and, to a lesser extent, in defense. In offensive action, the Automatic Rifle is the 'most important tool of the close attack' in that it provides the 'most effective suppressing fire at close range.' This means that the Automatic Rifleman takes up the responsibility of suppressing the enemy once the close attack prevents the Light Machine Gun from doing so. Additionally, should the enemy withdraw, the Automatic Rifle is encouraged to 'set up in such a position as to pursue the enemy with fire;' that is, shoot them in the back as they run. In defensive action, the Automatic Rifleman is tasked with protecting the flank of the Light Machine Gun while at the same time 'positioning himself to take up the counterattack immediately' if the opportunity should present itself. Machine Gun Philosophy Because of the inability of magazine-fed light machine guns to put down a significant hail of fire, Republic forces rely on their heavier machine guns to fulfill that role. This usually means large Medium Machine Guns that are either water or air-cooled. The Republic enthusiastically encourages the fielding of two machine guns with overlapping fields of fire and rarely is a single machine gun encountered alone. Category:Sovereign States Category:States Category:Factions